Myths in Bully
The following is a list of myths in Bully. Aliens Several x-rays of living things with weird anatomy like a heavily-bent spine and a skull like an alien's can be found in the asylum; in the same room is a skeleton of what appears to be an extraterrestrial, with the head matching an x-ray on the floor. There is a framed photograph in the Library of a bald-headed scientist (widely believed by fans to be Dr. Watts) standing next to a being with the head of a Grey hanging next to the staircase on the first floor ; this same photograph is found in the asylum's reception area. There is an oddly shaped triangle that can be seen in the sky above Bullworth. It is different from both the airplane and the birds. As there are photos of aliens and alien-like skeletons in the Asylum, some have speculated that it is an alien spacecraft. Regardless of whether it is related to aliens or not, it is still technically an Unidentified Flying Object, i.e. a UFO. A possibility is that this is actually an unused in-game blip. The Hobo is abducted by what appears to be a UFO, after Jimmy gives him the last transistor. Haunted Papermill McInnis can be heard talking about a haunted papermill. Apparently, the police are too afraid to go up to the attic of the mill. There is no actual papermill in town; it is possible that they are referring to one of the various abandoned warehouses in New Coventry, the industrial park, or the sawmill. It is also possible that it is in reference to something that was removed from the game in the final version. It is most likely, however, that the talk of the papermill being haunted is simply McInnis's paranoia, since he often talks about supernatural and superstitious stuff, as well as putting too much stock in astrological signs. Werewolves In addition to the alien photos in the Asylum, there is also an x-ray of a human-like skull attached to a horizontal spine. In addition, there are strange howling sounds out in the woods at night, although there are many more likely explanations for this than werewolves. Dogs howl, as do coyotes, which are native to the New England area. Gary Smith is not a werewolf There are persistent false rumours that Gary Smith is a werewolf. The rumors claim that a scar on the werewolf mask worn by Trevor at Halloween (and later acquirable by Jimmy) has a scar on the right eye identical to Gary's scar. They do both have scars, but the scars are not identical - Gary's scar goes diagonally across his eye to the corner of his jaw, and the werewolf's scar goes straight down to the bridge of its nose. All the other alleged evidence, such as the x-rays, photos and howling, don't relate to Gary in any way. Gary Smith is not an asylum patient There is a false rumor spread that says Gary is a patient in the happy volts asylum. Ghost Girl Rumour has it that the ghost of a female student can be seen in the girl's dorm attic or in the bathroom of the gym at night. The student apparently died during her time at Bullworth. No photographs or videos have surfaced regarding this, nor is there a ghost in the data files. Mermaid It is believed that the mermaid from the freakshow sometimes appears in in the waters of Blue Skies Industrial Park near the sunken boat. Some suggest that the boat in the display is the same as the one near the docks. Chainsaw The sound of a running chainsaw and laughter can be heard coming from a rundown house in Blue Skies Industrial Park, at any time of the day. Snoring can also be heard, and smoke can be seen inside as well. Strange voices in buildings In the run-down houses and apartment buildings in eastern New Coventry and near the bridge to Blue Skies, voices can be heard at any time of the day and night. The words are muffled and full of echoes, although a young boy yelling "no" can be heard clearly. In the ambience files, these are referred to as playground ambience and kids playing, although there are no playgrounds or child parks seen in Bullworth. It is possible that the neighborhood where these voices are heard was meant to be a children's playground during one point in development. Demonstrably false "evidence" The following is a list of things people have claimed in support of these myths that are demonstrably fraudulent. *There is no crashed UFO on the roof of the asylum. *No werewolves, aliens or ghosts have been located in the data files. Mistakes found in Bully Wikia The following is a list of mistake users from Bully Wikia made up and hoped for people to believe, when it's wrong information. Dan Wilson and Thad Carlson are not brothers Dan and Thad are not related to each other by any chance. This statement can found here. In Bully Wikia, they stated Cornelius Johnson said they are related to each other, but when we (Bully Video Games Wikia Team) were finding that, we went through all the dialogues. Bully Wikia ''actually lied ''when they said Cornelius stated they are brothers. There is no dialogue or hint in the game data files that reveals they are related to each other. Therefore, Dan and Thad aren't related, just enemies. Prefects aren't students The Prefects are not students. In Bully Wikia, they stated this: ''The Prefects are the four students on Bullworth Academy. ''The Prefects are not students because they aren't seen attending classes nor on the yearbook. They are also not categorized as ''students ''which is why they aren't. Jimmy Hopkins, Gary Smith and Pete Kowalski are Non-Clique Students In Bully Wikia, the administrators stated Jimmy, Gary and Pete aren't members of the Non-Clique Students, which sounds like it's an actual clique when it isn't. Jimmy has the same punching move as the other Non-Clique Students. According to the game data files, Gary Smith and Pete Kowalski are set to ''Student ''which means Non-Clique Student. All other Non-Cliques also have the student labeled on them. Jimmy is set to ''Player1 ''and ''Student. ''Since They are all stated to be students, Jimmy, Gary, and Pete are Non-Clique Students.